


Time Flies

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Clint and Scott [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fortieth anniversary of when Clint and Scott officially became a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Flies

"Can you believe it?" Scott asked, awe in his voice.

"Yeah I can." Clint pulled his partner closer.

Both of them was staring at the cake where there was a big 40 frosted on.

So are we just going to stare at the cake or actually eat it?" Daryl asked.

Clint rolled his eyes. The only person he knew longer than he knew Scott was Daryl. And he was still as impatient as ever when it came to cake. "Relax. Although, I have to admit; you outdid yourself."

Scott nodded. "The cake looks amazing."

Daryl glowed with pride, but he was no longer shocked by praise. "It's not every day you're best friend celebrates being married for forty years."

Like always Clint argued. "We're not married."

And like always, Daryl rejoined. "Might as well be; you were whipped right from the start."

Scott rested his head on Clint's strong chest. "Face it. You were always my love slave. Just accept it and move on."

Clint turned Scott around, gingerly cupping his face. "You own my completely, and it's going to stay like that, forever and always."

They kissed as their friends cat-whistled. Daryl ruined the moment when he demanded the cake be cut and served immediately.


End file.
